<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Survive and Don't Starve by unluckypuppet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043607">Survive and Don't Starve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckypuppet/pseuds/unluckypuppet'>unluckypuppet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Don't Starve (Video Game), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Survival, Survivors and Hunters are friends, The Constant, aesop attracts danger, for now i don't know what to tag, mature for wounds and bleedin and stuff, protecc cinnamon rolls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:06:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckypuppet/pseuds/unluckypuppet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Oletus Manor encounter a problem that might need everyone's cooperation.<br/>Since... One of them just involuntarily participate in another kind of SURVIVAL game from a different world.</p><p>Two survival games in one fic... What could go wrong~?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aesop Carl | Embalmer/Joseph Desaulnier | Photographer, Jack | The Ripper/Naib Subedar | Mercenary, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Norton Campbell | Prospector/Eli Clark | Seer, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Book of Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Found anything there, Kurt?”</p><p>“Not on my end, Lucky.”</p><p>“Nothing here too.”</p><p>“Sorry for dragging you into this.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Got nothing to do anyways and the others are trying to look for it too. So, don’t give up.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s the same creepy dark weather in the Lakeside Village but when they’re in the manor, it’s bright and breezy. Lucky saw the Explorer running around stages with a worried expression on his face. He asked him what’s wrong and Kurt shyly answered… “I can’t find my book.”</p><p> </p><p>And here they are, currently in the Lakeside looking for his magical book. They even looked at the chest and didn’t find even one single copy of the book. Suspicious… They tried to ask other Survivors and even Hunters since they are in a truce for who knows how long. The manor suddenly called a stop on matches and didn’t tell them when the deadline is.</p><p> </p><p>Hours have passed, they decided to split up and search the village thoroughly... Until Kurt search the basement one more time.</p><p> </p><p>“*sigh* I should’ve asked the Baron instead of troubling the others.” Kurt took a step in the stairs and stopped as he heard whispering. He scans the surrounding and saw a glimpse of a small silhouette just beside the closed chest. “That’s weird.” He scratches the back of his head as he inspects the chest that’s supposed to be opened already. He slowly opened the box and found a black book. He blink twice not believing what he sees right now. “A black book?” He took out the device from his pocket and pinged ‘Follow me’ to notify Lucky.</p><p>Taking the book out of the box, he noticed a scrap of paper fall from the book. He picked it up and read the words. “<em>Your eyes deceive you. I’m afraid they lied. What matters the most is on the inside</em>. What does that mean?” He opened the book and saw a bunch of sketches, drawings, and writings all in black ink. He flips through the pages as he found it intriguing but, sadly this is not the one he’s looking for. He sighed and as he was about to close the book. “Wha-!?” A shadow grabs his hand pulling it towards the book. “L-let go! Let me go!” He grabs the shadow hand and tries to release its grip on him. He stepped on the book pining it to the ground as he pulls away his hand from the shadow. Though he doesn’t want to step on it because he respects the object with his love for books but now’s not the time for that. After his effort of removing it, the shadow finally slipped from its grip letting the Explorer tumbles to the ground as he finally escaped from it. The shadow returned inside the book still opened.</p><p>Kurt breathes heavily. He almost didn’t catch the other survivor’s message ‘Don’t move I’m coming!’ during the struggle. He decided to leave the basement immediately and tell Lucky not to come down. Before he could even run upstairs, he fell down flat to the floor and felt something pulling him. It’s the shadow again but there are more of them as they wrap around him preventing him to struggle free. He heard footsteps above him. All he need is to shout for help… Just a glimmer of hope to get away from this monstrosity, as if the shadow knows what he’s about to do, it quickly cover his mouth silencing him. He kept struggling and panic increased when he felt he was being pulled down to the ground where only darkness can be seen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kurt? Did you find it?” Lucky walk downstairs as he waits for his friend to answer. “Kurt? Where…” As he arrived at the basement, there’s no one here… The only thing there is a book and the Explorer’s backpack beside it. “K-Kurt!?” He looked every corner and found nothing. “Please come out!” He walk back towards the items lying in the floor. He picked up the book and opened it. “What’s this? It’s all blank.” He kept flipping the pages until he reached to a certain page where he felt sick and a wave of fear crawl up his sanity. He quickly closed the book, grab the bag and runs as fast as he could to get back to the manor. “HELP!” He shouted as he runs and the words he saw keeps repeating in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Help me, Lucky!<br/>
</em>
  <em>-Kurt Frank</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Someone needs to rescue Kurt ;w;</p><p>Also this fic just came to my mind in just minutes when I saw Aesop's ongoing mod of Don't Starve and I just thought... What would happen if the survivors plays a different kind of survival game.</p><p>I used the quote from this image<br/>https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/vRJ1rGMVqCn1CGdQ2Mllkcrxak10lgyWpAQeh1ePZ_06LwXxcS-8De0PSRm8nDSaRYESGKXQ5YYGpenPtfeg68RkrWxw8YrFcRDkdkgD874nPfrCEWb37Q<br/>Even I don't know what it means XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Panic at the Manor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Help! Please, help me!” Lucky enters the hall where few Survivors and Hunters looked at him in shock. “E-everyone! P-please, help! K-Kurt i-is-”</p><p>Bane run towards him and wraps his arms around the trembling survivor. “Shh, breathe , Lucky, breathe.” He guides him slowly to the table and let him sat on the chair.</p><p>Eli signaled Kreacher to call everyone before looking back to their friend. “What happened, Lucky?” He sits beside him as he wipes the tears on Lucky’s face with his handkerchief while his owl let out small hoots at him.</p><p>“I-It’s Kurt. He.. He’s… I-I don’t know. I th-think he’s in trouble.”</p><p>“That’s Kurt’s bag!” Tracy shouted pointing at the bag Lucky’s holding.</p><p>“That’s new.” Norton says that made everyone looked at him. “I’ve never saw someone other than Kurt to hold that backpack, not even once.”</p><p>“Now that you mentioned it, yes!” Emma claps her hands. “He leaves his room with his bag always on his back.”</p><p>“I-I found it on the floor a-and then I can’t find him.” Lucky kept the breathing routine with Bane’s guidance. “I-I also found th-this book.” He took out the book inside the bag and placed it on top of the table.</p><p> </p><p>“What seems to be the problem?” Michiko asked with her usual gentle voice. Another batch followed behind her; Aesop, Joseph, Jack, Freddy, Leo, Robbie, Luchino, Helena, Kevin.</p><p>The last one enters the crowd, slamming his hands in the table. “What happened to Kurt!?”</p><p>“Servais, manners please. Lucky is already frightened.” Michiko scolded.</p><p>Lucky curled himself at the Magician’s action. “I-I’m sorry…!”</p><p>“Please calm down, Mr. Roy. We know that you’re the closest towards the Explorer more than us.” Helena pleads, Kevin guiding her to an empty seat.</p><p>Servais calms himself down and looked at the scared figure in front of him. “*sigh* my bad, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“First things first.” Jack cuts in as he pointed towards the book with his human hand. “You said you found that book along with the bag? I’ve never seen that kind of book before.”</p><p>“True, I’ve seen all the books inside this manor and the Baron don’t just suddenly place a new book in the shelves without notice.” Freddy fixed his glasses up.</p><p>“Have you seen the contents of that book?” Luchino asked.</p><p>“I-It’s all blank. But! I saw Kurt’s message in the last page.”</p><p>“Last page?” Jack questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Naib, Eli and Norton also looked as Jack opened the book and started flipping the page until the last one. They went silent for minutes and have this confused look on their faces.</p><p>“Are you sure you’ve seen it in the last page?” Naib speaks first.</p><p>“Y-yes.”</p><p>“It’s all blank, like, from cover to cover.” Norton added.</p><p>“What?” Lucky took the book from Jack and checked all the pages repeatedly flipping every single page to find the message that he saw but he found none. “Th-this can’t be... I know I saw it! K-Kurt’s full name is written in it!”</p><p>Bane grabs Lucky’s arms and stopped him from frantically swiping the paper. “Lucky, enough. We understand.” He managed to let the survivor calm a bit and drop the book back to the table.</p><p>“Maybe he went somewhere in a hurry and left before he saw him.” Robbie guesses.</p><p>“That doesn’t fit the fact that Kurt never leaves his bag.” Servais counters.</p><p>“Maybe someone took him and vanish?” Leo said.</p><p>“That would make sense but...” Eli crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>While the group is having a conversation, Aesop took the book from the table. He opened the book and slowly flips through the pages. “Hmm...” He flips back to the very first page and then- “Ow!” The paper made a small cut in his index finger.</p><p>“Aesop!” Joseph walks beside the Embalmer as he heard him hiss in pain.</p><p>“Sorry, it’s only a paper cut. I-It’s not that bad.”</p><p>“Still, let me see.” Joseph gently held the others hand and gently place a kiss in the injured finger before taking out a small fabric from his pocket and used it as bandage. “Use this for now.”</p><p>“Th-thanks, Joseph.”</p><p>“My pleasure, Mon amour.” Joseph pats Aesop’s head and went back to join the others.</p><p>Aesop shyly laughs and looked at the covered finger of his. After he let out a satisfied sigh, he looks back on the book noticing the very little small movement of the book. When he grabs it, he felt no movement at all. He opened the book once more and saw tiny droplets of blood from his cut stained the first page. He inspects the droplets and blinks his eyes in confusion. Crimson red is the usual color of blood but the droplets in the page is black like fallen ink dots from a paint brush. “Um… guys?” He tried to call them but their voices cover his. He looked back at the page and his eyes widened. “Guys!?”The dots are forming a drawing and sketches and writings that he couldn’t understand.</p><p> </p><p>This time, he finally gets everyone’s attention but in a screaming manner as shadow hands is already pulling Aesop into the book.</p><p>“Aesop!” Joseph shouted as he dashes towards the Embalmer and holds his hands pulling him away from the shadow. “Don’t let go!”</p><p>“J-Joseph!” Aesop cried out not letting go.</p><p>The others rushed towards them but stopped as multiple shadows came out the book and started chasing the others. The survivors’ and hunters’ agility somehow manage to let them evade the entity. Not much to their relief, instead of chasing them, different shadows came out directly under some of them.</p><p>“Helena!” Kevin quickly grabs his lasso and whipped it towards her as she’s one of the targets. He managed to get her out but now it started chasing them.</p><p>“Emma!” Leo grabs his daughter together with Tracy and blocks the shadows path with his dolls and doppelganger.</p><p>“Lucky!” Bane grabs the trembling Lucky and followed Leo.</p><p>“I-I’m scared! I’m scared!” Robbie cried out while he’s running away from it. He loses his footing and fall flat on the floor. “Waaa! H-Help me!”</p><p>“I got you, Little Robbie!” Luchino leaps in extraordinary speed and grabs the young hunter away from the crowd.</p><p>“Wh-what’s going on?” Robbie asked.</p><p>“I don’t know either, Robbie, but we need to save the others.”</p><p> </p><p>They maybe fast but the quickness of the shadows match above them as it grabs the others one by one.</p><p>“Augh! Get off!” Naib struggled but the shadow hands completely wraps around him and started pulling him under the darkness.</p><p>“Naib!” Jack was about to slash them but failed as the shadow grabs both of his hands from behind and not for long, he also gets pulled down.</p><p>“Brooke!” Eli tried to save his owl from the shadows but he didn’t notice the other shadows coming for him.</p><p>“Eli!” Michiko dashes towards the seer grabbing his hand and throwing him away as she took the hit.</p><p>“Michiko!”</p><p>“Haugh! Don’t come closer! Save yourselves!” Michiko ordered as she gets pulled together with the others.</p><p>But the shadows aren’t satisfied yet as they reach towards Eli.</p><p>“Eli, watch out!” Norton roars as he run into him knocking Eli away from the attack.</p><p>“Norton, no!” Eli tried to reach out to him but he was suddenly grabbed by Luchino.</p><p>The reptilian whispered an apology before leaping back to safety. The last thing Eli saw is Norton smiling at him before he gets swallowed by the darkness. “Norton!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aesop!” Joseph kept pulling the Embalmer even though he was almost halfway down.</p><p>“S-Save yourself, Joseph.” Aesop released his grip from the Hunter but the other’s hold is still in him.</p><p>“I can’t lose you too! I don’t want to lose someone again!”</p><p>Tears formed in Aesop’s eyes as he keeps begging to let go. “B-behind you!”</p><p>Before Joseph could react, the shadows already have its grip on him. “Damn you fiends!” He needs to let his other hand go to summon his sword but that’ll only make Aesop be pulled faster.</p><p>“J-Joseph!”</p><p>Before the two gets dragged down, Luchino managed to slash the shadows holding Joseph and quickly grabbing him. That made Joseph’s hold on Aesop’s hand lose and watched him be pulled down while he gets away with his fellow Hunter. “Aesop!”</p><p> </p><p>It happened so quickly, their comrades, friends, and partners are taken away to who-knows-where. The shadows that came out the book are now gone, vanished without a leaving a single trace. The others who escaped the madness are left crying, some are angry, Joseph mostly.</p><p>“A-Aesop! I-I have to get him back!” Joseph stands up and run towards the book lying on the floor.</p><p>“Mr. Joseph...” Helena followed together with the others towards the grieving man.</p><p>The photographer picks up the book and opened it once again and flips through the pages. All he sees is blank, he keeps flipping and flipping until he slowly stops and kneels down. “Aesop...” He sobs letting the tears trickle down his cheeks. He felt someone’s hand gently pats his shoulder. He slightly looked beside him and saw Leo with saddened eyes as he shakes his head slowly.</p><p>Joseph sighed and looked back at the book he was holding. As he was about to close the book, he noticed something from a certain page. He reopened the book without going for the next page. Just the very first page and what he saw makes his blood boil in anger. The others saw it too and each gave their reactions to it. Joseph tightens his grip on the book as he glares in that one sentence. “I promise to get you back, Aesop."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Say pal, will you be able to survive in my world~?</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Players are finally selected to participate in a different survival game. Now...... How will I let them progress.... ;w;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Whole New World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Darkness…. No matter where you look, it’s all complete darkness… Not even a small ray of light…</p><p>Everything feels… Weird… Different… Like a body sinking down the murky water and it keeps descending and descending waiting for a sign of solid ground.</p><p>After what it feels like an eternity… The body finally landed down gently to rough surface…</p><p> </p><p>“Too tired to move…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Say pal~ if I were you, I better find something to survive the first night.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What…? ..... Who are you…?”</p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p> </p><p>“… Please tell me...”</p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hoot…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“…Wha?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hoot… Hoot…!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Regaining his consciousness, Aesop opened his eyes blinking from time to time to adjust his eyesight. He was lying on the ground in an unfamiliar place.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hoot!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He looked to his side and saw the seer’s owl beside him. “Brooke?” He asked. The owl nudges its head to his that made him chuckle. “I’m glad you’re okay.” He lightly pats the owl’s head before letting himself sit up. Legs still wobbling as he stands up and removes the dust and dirt from his clothes. “Where are we?” He looked around and took his time to process where he is.</p><p>Pine trees, grass, bushes, sticks and rocks can be seen everywhere. The place looks completely different from where he came from… like… It feels he’s finally free…</p><p>“F-for now, we can try to find the others. Let’s go, Brooke.” Brooke hoots and flew towards the Embalmer and rests in his shoulder.</p><p>The two walk for like hours and they still can’t find any walls or even border that traps them like any other stages. But instead, they arrived at the edge of the world they’re in, a cliff and an endless sea.</p><p>“This is kinda scary.” He mumbled and turns away from the cliff as they continue their search. He shouted almost everyone’s name but still no response of them being there. “*sigh* I wonder what Joseph is doing right now… He must be so worried…” He recalled the look on the Photographer’s expression as he let go of him. “I… I-I don’t know what to do…” He sits beside the pine tree and rests his back to it. The owl snuggles between his legs as it waits for the Embalmer.</p><p>“I don’t even have my makeup box with me... Well, I don’t know if it will help as it looks like there’s no Rocket Chairs placed anywhere.” They just sat in there until the color of the yellowish sky fades into a maroon sunset. Aesop got the chills as he saw the quick changing of the sky. “Wh-what’s going on?”</p><p>The owl ruffles its feathers and flew beside him.</p><p>
  <em>Hoot</em>
</p><p>“W-we need to find something to start a fire.” He suggested and took everything he can find. A pair of rocks, cut-out grasses, took a few sticks lying on the ground, and placed everything in one spot. He strikes the rocks together towards his handmade bonfire. Sparks repeatedly tried to light up the grass until it finally smoke and the fire spreads. He sighed in relief as he finally lit up the bonfire and felt the warmth came back as chilly winds started to blow.</p><p>“Brooke?” He called out. He knows that the owl flew away opposite to his direction when he was looking for things to burn. He tried to whistle, like how Eli taught him, to call out the owl. Before the sky changes again from sunset to pitch black night, he heard flapping of wings and looked at its direction where he saw Brooke flying back to him.</p><p>“Brooke, you came back!” Aesop rejoiced as the owl lands in front of him. “What’s that?”</p><p>The owl placed down the stems full of berries attached to it. It pecks at one piece then looks at him.</p><p>“Are you sure that’s safe?”</p><p>
  <em>Hoot, hoot!</em>
</p><p>He’s not gonna lie that he's hungry when he felt his stomach rumble. He shyly apologizes to the owl for his manners but the owl still insists that he eat too as it keeps nudging the berries closer to him. “Th-thank you.” He breaks the stem to share the food with his friend’s owl.</p><p>Brooke is now sleeping in his arms. Somehow it made his stomach satisfied with just those berries they ate. It felt like the time in this world moves a bit faster than the manor. How many years have they been trapped in that place and now he’s confined in this world without walls, free to move around but… without anyone to talk to and still far from home.</p><p>“I-It’s much better back at the manor… I-I want to go back… Back to Joseph...” He was about to curl up his legs when he felt something hard in his pocket. He stretch back his legs and reach down to take out what’s inside. It feels like his will to go on came back as he saw the device in his hand. He whispered prayers of appreciation before he switched the device on. “Huh?”</p><p>He keeps tapping the message to send it to others but it’s not working. He noticed the spheres that show their status are all in full health.</p><p>Including him; Naib and Norton also got dragged into this mess. “Lucky’s right, he is here!” Aesop saw the last sphere with the Explorer’s name below it which is also in full health.</p><p>“Does this mean… They’re also here? I-In this place?” Despite the disadvantage, Aesop smiled as tears of joy came out of his eyes. “I-I’m glad…*sniff* I’m glad they’re okay.” He held the device close to him as he let out his emotions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“*sigh*another day, another hunting to do.” The scientist stretched his arms and carries a bag as he came out of the tent. He walks out of his camp with a lantern in his hands to light his way through the night. He was about to wake his friends up but decided that he go out early by himself… because… “Season’s about to change already, huh…” He mumbled as he kept walking within the concrete path.</p><p>“Let’s see… Hm… We need to chop more woods, probably gather more meat if not for the big guy’s appetite *chuckles*, and maybe few more grass and twigs just in case.”</p><p>He collected the materials during the night as he kept going straight down the path miles and miles away from his base.</p><p>The scientist turns his lantern off as the sky suddenly brightens indicating that the night is over and the morning shift begins.</p><p>After a long walk, he saw someone on the ground unconscious. “Oh?” He inspects the person and assumed that it’s a male, kinda young looking, but they always say that age doesn’t matter so who knows? “Hello?” He called out. “Um, Hello? You still alive?” Well, obviously he’s still alive as there’s movement in his chest but the problem is there’s no response. “Could it be… He accidentally cooks a Mandrake?” In this point, there’s only one thing to do in this circumstance, so he raise his hand “This might hurt a bit.” And as he was about to slap the man to wake up-</p><p> </p><p>*Screech!*</p><p> </p><p>“Woah!” He took a step back as the owl threateningly screeches at him. “W-woah there!”</p><p>The owl opened its wings intimidating its enemy.</p><p>“I-I’m a good guy. No need to be so scary!”</p><p>The owl hops back little by little to the unconscious human, still hostile but the screeching stopped.</p><p>“Is this your owner?” He asked hoping that the bird understands him. “Never seen you guys before.”</p><p>The owl looked at the sleeping man and snuggles its head to his chin. Slowly, the man made movements and wakes up, sitting up after yawning from his sleep.</p><p>“What’s the matter, Brooke?” The man asked. The owl looked beside him and he followed.</p><p>“Hello there.” The scientist greeted.</p><p>It took him to process what he sees until he squeak out a gasp as he moves away from him. “P-Please don’t h-hurt me!”</p><p>“Easy there, calm down. Why would I even do that?”</p><p>“W-what? Y-you won’t?”</p><p>“Obviously, I’m a scientist, not a psycho mad man. Anyway, my name’s Wilson Higgsbury, but you can just call me Wilson. And you?”</p><p>“A-Aesop… Aesop Carl.”</p><p>“Well met, Aesop!” Wilson reached out a hand to the trembling Aesop.</p><p>At first he hesitates but accepted the other’s offer and took his hand to help him stand up. “T-thank you.”</p><p>“Now that introduction’s over, can I ask where you from?”</p><p>“U-um…. More like where I came from…”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I don’t think I have a home to return to anyway. I’ve been trapped in a manor for years.”</p><p>“Well… It’s not like it’s the same here but, we are also trapped in this cursed place.”</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>“You don’t know? Hey, could it be… This is your first day in here?”</p><p>“I woke up in this place yesterday.”</p><p>“Yesterday!? That’s kinda bad time to wake up into.”</p><p>“How do you say so?”</p><p>“We only have ten days left before winter comes and it sucks I tell you.”</p><p>“I-Is it really bad?”</p><p>“For starters, yes, good thing I found you or you’ll freeze to death out here.”</p><p> </p><p>Aesop carries the owl in his arms as he followed Wilson from behind.</p><p>“We can return to my base first then you can rest there.”</p><p>“O-Okay. Thank you.”</p><p>“No problem, more people means more chance to survive this game.”</p><p>Aesop felt a huge shiver down his spine as he hears those two words. He went pale as he looked at him. “S-survive? G-game?”</p><p>“I know it’s hard to accept it at first but… there’s nothing we can do about it and it’s all because that annoying man’s fault.”</p><p>“Who?” Aesop’s question mostly subjects to the nameless baron but he might be thinking too much in it.</p><p>“Maxwell, of course. Who else would do such crazy shit after performing dark magic? He will look at you with that smug face of his before dragging you down using his shadows. And… here we are, trying to survive for how long.”</p><p>“How long… Can you tell me what the date today is?”</p><p>“Uh…” Wilson scratches the back of his head. “There’s no date in here. Never have and never will. We count the date here by days. It’s been 150 days since I arrived here for I don’t know how many times.”</p><p>“H-hundreds?”</p><p>“I know you’re too confused right now. Just ignore that for now, we have to get back so I can introduce you to the others.”</p><p>“Others…? I-Is someone new also there?”</p><p>“*sigh* I’m afraid not. Sorry.”</p><p>“I-It’s okay.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. We’ll try to find them before winter. We need to gear you up first so you won’t get cold.”</p><p>“Thank you very much, Mr. Wilson.”</p><p>“Just Wilson’s fine.”</p><p>Aesop nods as a reply. He slightly tightens his hold on the owl as he thinks about his friends who are also trapped in here, especially with Wilson’s warning about the winter. He needs to find them quick and help them. Who know what might happen to them now that they’re not in the manor anymore.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Brooke protecting the cinnamon-roll Aesop is kinda cute.... I know it's weird don't look at me like that &gt;w&lt;</p><p>This takes place before the major updates of Don't Starve Together so Maxwell is kind of a douche in this one XD</p><p>Sorry for the grammars, spellings, and shenanigans that I put in this story ;w;<br/>Thanks for continuing to read my fics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Beasts are Baying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“You still good there, Aesop?”</p><p>“I-I’m still fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilson and Aesop are on their way to the scientist’s base. He gave the Embalmer earmuffs, which is quite comfy, to lessen the coldness of the incoming winter. He also ordered him to gather materials that are easy to get. He also made him his own backpack in such a short time as they walk.</p><p>“T-that’s impressive.” Aesop praised.</p><p>“Thank you, I’ve been faster and better at it after making it for many times.” Wilson handed over the bag to him and shared some materials to lessen the heaviness so they can walk a bit faster.</p><p>“U-um… Wils-”</p><p>“Shh!” The scientist suddenly shushed him as they stopped walking. It’s like he’s a different person right now as he scans the area around them.</p><p>Aesop also looks around as he well. It’s not too faint but there’s that garbled like the sound that can be heard from far away. “W-what’s that noise?”</p><p>“Shit!” Wilson cursed and immediately grabs Aesop’s hand as they started running.</p><p>“W-what’s going on, Wilson?”</p><p>“Hounds! Those evil dogs are bad news.  We need to hurry!”</p><p>“Hounds?”</p><p>“Monster hounds, not those pet dogs! A-anyway, we don’t have time for that! We need to move fast!”</p><p>The growling keeps getting louder and louder every few seconds. Brooke ruffles its feathers then hops on top of Aesop’s head. It spread its wings in a threateningly and started screeching behind them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>W-what’s this? It’s the same feeling when a hunter is near. My heartbeat and… wait… there’s no glow in my chest?</em>
</p><p>Aesop’s thoughts got distracted as he heard the loud barking. It’s much clearer than before. He tried to look back as they run and his eyes widened. A group of hungry-looking beasts are rapidly running towards them. “Th-those are not dogs!” He shouted.</p><p>“I already told you that they’re not-” Wilson pulls Aesop in front of him as he quickly takes out a spear from his back then faces behind them where the hounds are. “Just run straight and never look back!”</p><p>“B-but!”</p><p>“No time to argue, they’re coming!”</p><p>It’s true that Aesop doesn’t have anything to fight against that many hounds, even the hunters. So he followed what Wilson told him and run away. “I-I’m sorry!”</p><p>The scientist gave him quick thumbs up and wears his football helmet and readies his self for battle. “Come and get me stupid dogs!” Wilson shouts out a war cry before dashing towards the hounds, dodging and beating every single one of them. But, no matter how experienced he was in fighting them, he takes scratches and bites from time to time that made him get distracted letting few hounds pass by him. “What the!?” The scientist was surprised as the behavior of the hounds changed. “Aesop, behind you!” He shouted as loud as he can.</p><p> </p><p>The Embalmer didn’t quite hear it but when he looked to his back. Small group of hounds are running towards him.  Panic strikes him like lightning as he runs faster tripping a little. He never felt so scared in his entire life. His breathing becomes erratic and made him dizzy. As he keeps running, the base camp that Wilson is talking about has come to view. It’s not too far away, just a little-</p><p>*Screech!*</p><p> </p><p>With the owl’s warning, he reflexively evades the hound that jumps behind him. That didn’t stop him from running until one of the hounds managed to catch him, pinning him to the ground.</p><p>Brooke flew towards the hound and scratches its eyes with its claws blinding it. He kicked off the hound and almost escaped if not for another hound jumping in his back making him fall down again.</p><p>Pain blooms in his shoulder as sharp teeth harshly dug through his shoulder making him scream.</p><p> </p><p>“Aesop!” Wilson rush towards him and stabbed the hound to its head making it yelp and moves away from them only to attack once again but failed as the scientist finally finish it off with another stab to its chest. He watches for small movement indicating its still alive then he sigh in relief as it’s now a corpse.</p><p>“Aesop.” He kneels down beside the half-unconscious Embalmer. Blood deeply stains the fabric on his shoulder. He gently scooped him up in his arms. “W-we need to treat you quickly.” He carries Aesop in his back while avoiding inflicting more pain to his wounds. He leaves their bags and walks as fast as he can to take him back.</p><p> </p><p>Brooke screeches sadly in the sky as it follows them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Joseph…..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p> </p><p>“Aesop!” Joseph gasped as he suddenly woke up from his sleep. It looks like he fell asleep in the manor’s dining table with the black book in his hands. He shakes his head as he combs his hair through his fingers. “Damnit… *sigh*”</p><p>“I see you’re awake?”</p><p>“Hm?” Joseph looks at the door where Bian stood holding his dear umbrella with him.</p><p>“Having nightmares in your sleep? I heard from Tracy that you’re groaning in your sleep with furrowed brows. So I came here, it’s still night outside.”</p><p>“Is that so? I-I’m sorry I disturb your sleep.”</p><p>“Not at all.” Bian smiled softly as he bows to him. “Perhaps, I can sit with you for a cup of tea.”</p><p>“Merci.”</p><p> </p><p>Bian entered the kitchen room, leaving the Photographer. After a few minutes, he came back holding a tray of tea cups and a teapot. He placed down the cups in front of them and filling it halfway then sat down in the chair beside Joseph. The two enjoys their tea in silence as the room is only lit under the moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you tell me what your dream is all about?” Bian started.</p><p>“I can’t recall much but… I dreamt of Aesop in a bloody state… and I… I’m…!”</p><p>“Shh… Don’t burden yourself for what happened yesterday. The others are doing their best to look for ways to get them back and Hastur already sent a letter to the Baron hopefully we receive a response.”</p><p>“I know… It’s just that… I have strength and powers to hunt yet I’m powerless to those things.” Joseph tightly grips the book in his hands. “I shouldn’t have let go of his hands.”</p><p>“That maybe true, but who knows if you two got dragged down and separated far from each other where you can’t possibly reach where he’s in danger.”</p><p>Joseph thinks hard as simulations of him and Aesop being separated from each other with more than just walls is sickening.</p><p>“I know he’ll do just fine, same for the others... Even the Seer is devastated as you are.”</p><p>“Monsieur Eli?”</p><p>“Yes. The Seer’s partner, Prospector, and his precious owl are also dragged in that book. Right now, maybe he’s weeping in his room accompanied by his fellow survivors to comfort him.”</p><p>“So, you came here to comfort me…”</p><p>“I wouldn't leave my friends quietly sulking alone.”</p><p>Joseph looked away as he stares at the window, light reflecting to the glass. He breathes deeply and slowly and sighs. “Thanks, Bian.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Is Wujiu gonna come out and comfort me before I go?”</p><p>Bian giggles at him as he caresses his umbrella. “I would love to see that but it seems he’s in a temper after hearing you say that.”</p><p>Joseph chuckles as he shakes his head. “I’ll go back to my room and rest. What about you?”</p><p>“I’ll be walking around the manor for a moment before going back to our room.”</p><p>“Well then, Bonne nuit, Monsieur Wu Chang.”</p><p>“Sleep well, Mr. Desaulnier.”</p><p> </p><p>The two bow to each other before the Photographer leaves the room.</p><p> </p><p>“…..”</p><p>
  <strong>What’s bothering you, Bian?</strong>
</p><p>“It’s nothing deep.”</p><p>
  <strong>Sure’s deep to me.</strong>
</p><p>“*sigh*…” Bian walks beside the table where the book is and gently placed his right hand. “This is more than a big problem, I can sense it.”</p><p>
  <strong>It looks like it…</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Q~Q Send help to Aesop and give Joseph a hug</p><p>For those who doesn't know what the hounds look like here's a link ~♫<br/>https://dontstarve.fandom.com/wiki/Hound</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. New Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Aesop... Please don’t cry...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No I’m not...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*sigh* did Jack really hit you that badly?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No...?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s the hunter in your match today, right?... I can scold him for you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*chuckles* N-no, it’s okay, really. It was just an accident, he was supposed to hit Naib but his fog hit me instead. He let all of us escape anyway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh... Those two are at it again?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yup, they chased each other the whole match *giggles*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just don’t push yourself too much, okay? *kisses Aesop in the forehead* If there’s anything you need, I’ll always be there for you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*blushes* Th-then... Can you sleep with me tonight?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course, Mon amour. I’ll even accompany you every night~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I would love that...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>..... Joseph…</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>…Ugh.....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Little Aesop finally woke up.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Little... what?...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aesop opened his eyes only to see a giant silhouette looking at him. Aesop is shocked in place as he went pale.</p><p>“Please don’t be scared, Wolfgang is big man but good guy. I’m professor’s friend. He told me little man’s name.”  Once the giant moves out against the light, his appearance was lit up by the light outside showing his well built figure.</p><p>“O-okay.. G-good e-evening... Uh...” Aesop looked around him. He was inside of a tent and he was lying in a not-soft but comfy Blanket and pillow.</p><p>
  <em>*Hoot*</em>
</p><p>He looked up seeing a glimpse of Eli’s owl. “Brooke!” The bird snuggles on his hair nonstop.</p><p>“Brave bird looks after you, not leaving.” Wolfgang said.</p><p>Aesop smiled behind his mask and tried to sit up but he felt the stinging pain in his shoulder.</p><p>“Little Aesop needs to rest more. Don’t need to worry about danger anymore. Wolfgang is here to protect friends.” Wolfgang beamed a smile.</p><p>“Where’s Wilson?”</p><p>“Professor is making food outside. Wolfgang can carry you there.”</p><p>“Th-thank you, but I-I think I can walk by myself. Instead, c-can you take me to him, please?”</p><p>“Of course, Wolfgang can take you.” He helped Aesop stand up and get out the tent.</p><p> </p><p>The moon lit up in the sky and cold breeze passes by. Aesop shivered a bit then felt something soft nudge at him. Wolfgang is holding a puffy vest and helped him wear it. Finally, the Embalmer felt warm and the softness of the vest made him feel better as he squeezed himself with it tight.</p><p> </p><p>“Professor, little Aesop is awake.”</p><p>Wilson closed the lid of the Crockpot as he heard his name and looked behind him. “Aesop! Are you sure you’re good to be moving?”</p><p>“I-I’m fine. Thanks for saving me. H-how are you?”</p><p>“I’m good as new.” Wilson smiled as he showed his not so muscular biceps. “The food’s almost done. You guys can wait over the campfire.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Aesop, accompanied by Wolfgang, sat down in a log near the campfire absorbing the heat into their shivering bodies. He took out his device, glad that it didn’t break during the attack. As he recall the incident, the pain in his shoulder reminded him that it really happened. It’s not a dream.</p><p>Looking at the device, he noticed the changes that made him grip it tighter. His status is in half-way full grey; Kurt and Naib’s status are half-health yellow... but… Norton’s status is yellow but there’s some sort of highlight in his sphere. The Last Effort perk. The beating of his heart went fast as his anxiety over his friends is crawling in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>N-Norton’s in danger!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What should I do?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s dark out there. He’s all by himself…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have to save them!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Aesop!”</p><p>Aesop came back to his senses, his breathing ragged. He looked beside him with widened eyes and saw the worried look of the Scientist.</p><p>“Are you not feeling well?”</p><p>“I-I’m fine… I-I’m sorry.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“O-one of my friends is in danger. I-I have to save them!” Aesop was about to stand up but he was stopped by Wilson gently forcing him to sit down.</p><p>“You’re still recovering. I’ll go instead. Is there anything else as a means of communication in your place? Like some sensor or any sign that they’re near.”</p><p>“Y-yes. For us survivors, nearby teammates are highlighted in yellow when they are near. As for the Hunters…”</p><p>“Little Aesop, what’s that glow in your chest?” Wolfgang asked as he points towards the Embalmer’s chest.</p><p>The glowing is pink and little by little a heart shape is forming in it. Aesop’s eyes widened as he felt something staring behind them. It’s not faint but he heard a sound of a flute that made the presence from behind suddenly dashes towards them. The owl ruffles its feathers screeching.</p><p>“What’s that sound?” Wilson and Wolfgang was about to look behind them when-</p><p>“Don’t look back!” Aesop shouted that made the two froze in their place. Gust blew towards them as they covered their faces from the dust and leaves. A sound of someone came out of the dark, panting can be heard behind them.</p><p>“Thank you for warning them, Aesop.”</p><p>Aesop looked behind him when he heard the woman’s voice. “Y-you’re welcome, Ms. Michiko.”</p><p>The two also looked behind them and saw a floating tall woman in a scary mask. They are speechless at what they’re seeing right now.</p><p>“I’m sorry for scaring you both. I appreciated that you didn’t look at me as I can’t use my powers from someone’s direct eye contact.”</p><p>“Y-you’re welcome, miss.” Wilson stuttered as he greets her.</p><p>“Call me Michiko. Anyway, I need your help.” Michiko returns to her normal self as she lowers down. She slides down the wide sleeves of her kimono to reveal the person she was carrying in her arms.</p><p>“Norton!” Aesop gasped as he walks near the Geisha and looked at the unconscious Prospector.</p><p>“I found him lying on the ground before the night comes.”</p><p>“Th-thank goodness…” Aesop sighed in relief as he sees Norton’s slow breathing. “I-I thought… I-I’m going to lose one of my friends.” Small sobs came out of his mouth. “I-I’m so glad he’s okay.”</p><p>“Good thing the darkness didn’t bit you.” Wilson cuts in the conversation gaining their attention.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Michiko asked.</p><p>“I don’t know what is it but… whenever you’re exposed to the night without some light, something from the darkness slowly kills you to death.”</p><p>Aesop shudders at the thought of it but calms himself down now that he knows that one of his friends is safe.</p><p>“I’ll hear the details later. For now, can I place him down somewhere he can rest?”</p><p>“Of course. Wolfgang, please guide Ms. Michiko to the tent.”</p><p>Wolfgang saluted and Michiko followed him while she carries the knocked-out Norton.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s she, Aesop?” Wilson asked, still looking at the tent.</p><p>“She’s Michiko, the Geisha. She’s one of the Hunters that reside inside the Manor.”</p><p>“She’s also trapped there?”</p><p>“Not quite true but…” Aesop continues to explain the details on how the rules work in the manor.</p><p>“What!? They just chase you around just for some game?” Wilson bewildered by the Embalmer’s story.</p><p>“I don’t know the reason for them being there but… I guess they are also trapped like us survivors.”</p><p>“Is that so…” Wilson noticed the saddened look on the other’s face and decided to change the mood. “Welp, I don’t know how your world works but~! In this world, no one is left behind, all of us needs to work together to survive. Be it Hunter or Survivor. Okay?” He lightly pats Aesop’s back and gave him a reassuring smile.</p><p>“Y-yeah. Thanks, Wilson.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mommy Michiko on the clutch in saving mah boi Nortnort cuz *nervous laughter* You never know what would happen when the night comes and you don't have a torch in hand. haha..... ha.... o~o;</p><p>I know Wolfgang's way of speaking isn't accurate to his info but, why nut, I don't regret writing him this way. owo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Moments and Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Haa- ngghhh!”</p><p>“You know that it’ll be more painful if you keep struggling so much~”</p><p>“Sh-shut up! Khagh!? J-just hurry up and…g-get over with it!”</p><p>“How can I finish it if you let out such… noises~”</p><p>“Fucking hell, Jack!? You’re doing it on purpose!”</p><p>“Fuck you too, Naib! As if I know how to heal Survivors!”</p><p> </p><p>Jack is wrapping his worn-out necktie around Naib’s bleeding left leg. He got the injury from fighting those hounds that suddenly attacked him out of nowhere. Naib would be dog food by now if Jack didn’t found him on time. If only he have his trusty blade with him it’ll only be a piece of cake.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, both of them sat near the bonfire that the Mercenary made to warm them from the cold night.</p><p>“Feeling a bit better now?”</p><p>“Yeah… Minus on how you do it, idiot.”</p><p>Jack scoffed at the last part and let the smaller man lean beside him.</p><p>“You think they’re here as well?” Naib asked as he let out a sigh.</p><p>“Who knows… Maybe if that device can even send a quick message then this’ll be easy.”</p><p>“At least the health stats are displayed but… I’m worried about you.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“What if you got be injured or bleed even? We are not in the manor anymore. Your name isn’t in the device. How will I know if you’re alright?”</p><p>“Are you worried about me? That’s cute.”</p><p>“I-I’m not worried!” Naib yelled then he lowers his hood to cover his face. “I-It’s just the obvious thing to think of in this situation.”</p><p>A smile crept up in Jack’s lips as he hums. “Well, if I’m in trouble. You’ll be there to rescue me, right~?”</p><p>“I’ll be down before rescuing you with this bleeding leg of mine.”</p><p>“Then I’ll carry you in my arms before you bleed to death~”</p><p>“Tch! D-don’t counter me, dumbass.”</p><p>Jack chuckles on Naib’s defeat and let the Mercenary rest in his chest. “Better rest then so you can protect me.”</p><p>“I damn will…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>……….</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Does that mean that hunters like me aren’t affected by the darkness?”</p><p>“Considering that you’re in the dark for a long period of time, I say that’s a yes, Ms. Michiko.”</p><p>The group discussed how <em>‘The Constant’</em> works on different people, is what Wilson call this place. They talked about the lives of the survivors and hunters living in one mysterious manor that even Wilson and Wolfgang can’t comprehend.</p><p>“Lady is braver fighting spooky dark than Wolfgang.” The big man sighed.</p><p>“Don’t say that, even I’m afraid of the dark. But I know someone who’s braver and been seeing only darkness since childhood.” Michiko softly smiled as she speaks about the Mind’s Eye. “It’s not to be done rashly; just few baby steps and someday we’ll get to defeat our fear of the dark.”</p><p>“Yes! Wolfgang will definitely beat dark and get stronger!”</p><p>The Geisha chuckles and somehow felt a bit braver herself from her own words. Then she looked at the tent where the Prospector rests.</p><p>“I’m only concerned about few things.” Wilson started that gained the Geisha’s attention. “But first... Can you check Aesop and Norton for me, Wolfgang? Tell them about what we planned earlier.” He ordered which the strong man salutes then walk away leaving the two.</p><p> </p><p>“It must be deep that you won’t let your comrade listen.”</p><p>“I’m sorry about that, but with his personality. I doubt that he will only get reckless if he heard it.”</p><p>“Ok, continue.”</p><p>“The way they (survivors) heal in this place is different than ours. When I applied the honey poultice in Aesop’s injury, the wounds take time to reattach and heal completely. Right now, he probably still feeling the pain in his shoulder.”</p><p>“You told me that those healing items you take works within just a second. Maybe there’s a different rule applied to us.”</p><p>“Yes, that’s right. Though that’s only the small part of my concern... You said you Hunters can be damaged but can’t be killed, am I correct?”</p><p>Michiko nods then not too long she realize what the scientist is talking about. “You mean, we are mortal and death is inevitable for us Hunters in this world, is what you’re trying to say?”</p><p>“Yes…”</p><p>Silence falls on them until the Geisha hums as she flaps her fan open showing the sharp blade sticking into it. “That can be a problem. But I tell you one thing. We, Hunters, don’t go down that easily~ same for those Survivors.”</p><p>“I can see that.” Wilson smiled and tossed away the idea of death of his new comrades away and thinks on the bright side.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The owl let out small hoots while resting in the Prospector’s chest. “It’s going to be alright, Brooke. I don’t see any wounds on his body so maybe he just fainted along the way.” Aesop pets the owl’s head as he spoke comforting words to it. He then reaches one hand to his bandaged shoulder where the pain still lingers.</p><p>The tent’s entrance opened slightly revealing a big figure. “Little Aesop, Professor wants to know new friends’ condition.” Wolfgang beamed a smile sat outside the tent while still holding the entrance. Since the tent can only fit two normal sized persons.</p><p>“J-just Aesop is fine, Wolfgang.” He suggested and received a nod from him. “Norton’s breathing is normal so I think he’s fine.”</p><p>The big man nods. “That’s good… Um… Can Wolfgang ask something to Aesop?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“What Aesop and friends’ place looks like?”</p><p>“Well… It’s not a big world compared in here but… Even if it’s small, as long as Joseph… and my friends are there, I guess being confined in it isn’t that bad, except when the match starts.”</p><p>“Sounds like a fun place.”</p><p>“Yes… It is.” Aesop sighed stopping himself from feeling homesick.</p><p>“Oh! Professor told me to tell plans to friends.”</p><p>“Plans?”</p><p>“Yes. We find Aesop’s other friends in morning.”</p><p>“R-really?” Aesop felt relieve and almost let out a tear.</p><p>“But Professor told me you stay in base with him.”</p><p>As much as Aesop wants to go, he knows that Norton needs someone to look after him in his vulnerable state. He sighed. “Okay-”</p><p>“No need to worry about me, Aesop...” The two got surprised when Norton regained consciousness.</p><p>“Norton! Y-you’re awake, thank goodness.”</p><p>“Heh… This much isn’t gonna take me down.” Norton is about to place his hand in his stomach when he heard a familiar hoot. He looked down and smiled as he saw the owl. “You got dragged into this too, Brooke? I bet Eli would be crying right now… Leaving him behind… ” He grunts as he tried to sit up with Aesop’s help. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Good evening, Aesop’s friend! The name’s Wolfgang.”</p><p>“Norton. Well met, Wolfgang.”</p><p>Wolfgang nods and stands up. “I’ll inform Professor that Norton woke up.” The two gave him the nod of approval and left them.</p><p> </p><p>The two talked about how The Constant works and how he got in the base until the tent open up once again to reveal the Scientist and the Geisha behind him.</p><p>“Hello there! I guess the plan has changed. Can you get up to eat while we talk?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Aesop helped the Prospector get up and out of the tent. They sat in a log near the fire pit. Norton finished the food that Wilson handed to him and gave him time to adjust.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you tell us what happened to you, Norton?” Aesop asked and the other nodded.</p><p>“I was… I woke up in a cave and… I guess I kept running and running until I found a rope that leads to the top. I managed to walk but then I blacked out.”</p><p>Aesop and Geisha’s expression saddened and looked away from each other.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry Norton.” Aesop stuttered.</p><p>“Why apologize? It’s not your fault, Aesop. At least I’m still alive. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“The caves aren’t too dangerous in one level. But I you keep going down… I don’t think you’ll live to see the sunlight again if you’re not too careful.” Wilson explained that he saw the obvious shaking of the Prospector’s body. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“No, I- uh… I’m fine. It’s just a natural reaction that I got from the mining incident.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Wilson sighed.</p><p>“I’m used to it since I’m always being matched in the Golden Cave.” Norton smiled while he gently kept stroking the owl’s head. “Anyway, what is the plan you guys are talking about.”</p><p>“Aesop told us that some of your friends are in this place. Hopefully they are in the other base camp since the winter is almost here. They won’t last long out there by themselves.”</p><p>“Professor, it’s almost morning.” Wilson nods at Wolfgang’s reminder.</p><p>“Let me come too.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Wilson questioned.</p><p>“I already slept and I feel better now.”</p><p>“I-I’ll stay.” Everyone heard and looked at Aesop. “I’m going to be in the way so… I’ll stay here.”</p><p>“Aesop…” Michiko hugged the Embalmer from behind. “You’re not a hindrance, Aesop. Remember that.”</p><p>“Here.” Norton handed over the owl to him and smiled. “You take care of my Eli’s owl while we’re away.”</p><p>“We leave the base in your care, Aesop.” Wilson encouraged.</p><p>Aesop felt a bit overwhelmed but grateful that his friends still rely on him. “Thank you, I’ll do my best.”</p><p>“We’ll be away for few days. I’ll explain what you need to do in the base before we leave.”</p><p>“We’ll be back before you know it.” Norton lightly pats the Embalmer’s not injured shoulder.</p><p>“O-okay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With that, the group packed their things for the search. Just in time they were ready, the morning light is out indicating a brand new day.</p><p> </p><p>“G-goodluck, everyone!” Aesop shouted, hearing some cheers back as his friends walk away from the base until they are out of sight. “Please be safe and bring everyone back.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Winter's almost here which means.... THAT thing will soon appear... soon...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>*knock knock*</p><p>“Eli, can I come in?” Fiona knocks again still standing in front of the door waiting for response. “Everyone’s waiting at the dining room… I-It’s been a day since you last eaten…” Still silence. She knocked again twice. “Eli, are you there?” The anxiety grew within her that she gave a hard knock at the door. “E-Eli, please answer me!... I’ll open the door now!” She warned which she knows the door is locked but… Fiona felt cold sweat when she turns the knob indicating the door is unlocked. She opened the door and came inside the room scanning around. Finally, she saw him in the bed still asleep. She gently pats his shoulder. “Eli, wake up.” No response. “Come on, Eli. Please, we’re here for you.” Still no movement from him that made Fiona panic. “Eli! Wake up, Eli!” She grabbed his shoulders and shakes his body hopefully waking him up. She shouted for help. Few people heard her and rush inside the room.</p><p>“What’s with the yelling?” Kevin grunts as he scratches the back of his head. Behind him are Martha, Vera and Jose.</p><p>“Fiona, what’s wrong.” Martha asked.</p><p>Fiona faced them, tears trickling down her cheeks. “I-It’s Eli! H-he won’t wake up!”</p><p> </p><p>Panic spreads within the Manor but not too alarming. They immediately called Emily to check at Eli. They leave the room and waited for the results.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Eli going to be okay?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Helena. Maybe he just passed out from hunger.” Emma pats Helena’s back. “O-or maybe he’s just… Stressed out! Yes! Uh, since Norton and Brooke are not here...”</p><p>“It’s been two days since their disappearance and the Baron haven’t given us a reply yet. This is frustrating.” William crossed his arms while his right foot keeps tapping on the floor.</p><p>They heard the door opened and quietly walk towards the Doctor that came out of the room.</p><p>“How is he, doc?” Kevin asked.</p><p>“He’s stable, no signs of any injury or abnormality on his blood pressure and heart rate… but… ”</p><p>“But what?”</p><p>“I… I don’t know what the cause is but… I think he’s...He’s in a comatose state.” Emily continued.</p><p>Everyone went silent. Sadness and worried expression is easily seen.</p><p>“When will he wake up?” Helena asked.</p><p>“I-I don’t know… Let’s just pray that he would wake up soon…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>……….</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I should’ve stayed with him.”</p><p>“We agreed to this and we are miles and miles away from him, Norton.”</p><p>“I know, Wilson. But to suddenly tell us that a big killer monster is gonna come out during winter is a big deal.”</p><p>“Do you want to make Aesop worry more about you guys? I see it in him that he’s already stressed enough being worried about all of you, his friends.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“I suggest we respect Aesop’s wish to stay. After all, you said that That Monster will only appear on the tenth day of winter, correct?” Michiko sighs.</p><p>“Correct. And if there’s any trouble came up back in the base, he can run towards the nearest wormhole that I pointed out to him in the map that leads to a herd of beefalo.”</p><p>“Beefalo is friendly animal! Won’t hurt little Aesop.” Wolfgang said.</p><p>“*sigh* Very well… Let’s focus on finding the others then.” The others agreed to Norton’s suggestion and walked faster towards their travel point.</p><p> </p><p>Two days and three nights pass so fast and their walk feels like forever while keeping their bodies warm now that the snow started to fall last night.</p><p>Meanwhile, Aesop keeps the fire pit always lit. He did everything that the Scientist told him. Eat, sleep and wait for their return. During that, he sometimes keeps tapping the device and looked every corner to find anything that blocks its communication. He let Brooke scan around the base from the sky. He sighs as those two days pass by without any progress and his anxiety of being alone without any of his friends in his side is getting worse. He’s glad that at least Eli’s owl is there to comfort him. “Please… Please return safely.” He prayed to who knows what god is in The Constant.</p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p> </p><p>“How far are we still?”</p><p>“Almost there. See that lightning rod sticking out the wall? That’s the place we are headed.”</p><p>After a long walk that felt like eternity, the sky turned maroon when they finally arrived in another base camp. Wilson took the lead and entered the base surrounded with wall made of stone. “Willow, are you here?”</p><p>“Still here, Wilson!” A feminine voice answered him.</p><p> </p><p>A woman wearing red collar shirt and black long skirt showed up behind a potted pine tree. “What brings you here all of a sudden?” She pats down her dress then looked at Wilson immediately noticing two new faces. “Who’re they?”</p><p>“Let me. This is Ms. Willow, she’s an expert to fire.” Willow waves her hands after Wolfgang introduced her. “Ms. Willow, this is Norton and Michiko, our new friends.”</p><p>“She’s tall!” The Firestarter gasped as she gets a better look when the Geisha moves out behind the Scientist. Her reaction earned a soft giggle from Michiko.</p><p>“Anyway, I gotta ask you something. Do you have new people joined in your group?” Wilson asked.</p><p>“Yeah, we got one. Wendy’s with him. His name is Kurt.”</p><p>“Thank goodness.” Michiko sighed in relief. Same for Norton as a smile formed in his lips. “I guess Naib is the only one left.”</p><p>“There are more of you?” Willow looked at them confused.</p><p>“There are five of us in total including an owl.” Norton added.</p><p>“Where are they, Willow?”</p><p>“They’re just nearby, let me call them.” Willow walks towards one of the chest and opened it taking out a beefalo horn. “You might wanna cover your ears for this.” The others did what she told. She inhaled deeply before blowing all the air out into the horn making a loud sound. After a few seconds,she put back the horn to the chest and huffs a few times. “They’ll be here any minute now. Rest here for a bit, make yourselves comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>The boys place down their bags on the ground finally stretching their bodies as they take a breather.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re back, Ms. Willow!” A blonde girl enters the base and saw them immediately running towards the Scientist giving him a hug. “Mr. Wilson came to visit~!”</p><p>“I just visited you last few days.” Wilson joked earning a light punch in his shoulder.</p><p>“We’re back!” A human-half-spider looking boy arrived next. “Who’re they, Mr. Wilson?”</p><p>“Oh! Oh! I know their names!” The girl raises her right hand as she jumps then points her finger to the Prospector. “The guy with the candle hat is Mr. Norton.” Then points to the Geisha. “The pretty tall woman with a red sash is Ms. Michiko, right? right~?”</p><p>Both of Norton and Michiko surprised and can’t help but giggle as the blonde nailed their signature appearance. Michiko walks towards her and kneels down. “Who told you about us, sweetie?”</p><p>“Me.” The Hunter and Survivor looked at the direction where a familiar voice answered their question.</p><p>“Kurt!” Norton called and went towards him. Their hands greeted with a handshake. “Glad you’re doing well! We’ve been looking for you. Lucky told us you disappeared out of nowhere.”</p><p>“It scared the hell out of me too. D-did I make everyone worry? I’m sorry…”</p><p>“It’s okay. Even we didn’t expect it. The book suddenly tried to grab everyone else.”</p><p>Willow walks in holding few bowls full of Honey Nuggets. “Have a sit first then we’ll talk about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Willow made them all circle around the fire pit while eating and introduced the kids before returning to the main topic. “So… What’s this about a black book?”</p><p> </p><p>“A black book that came out of nowhere drags me, Michiko, Kurt, Aesop and Naib into this world. Even I don’t think the Baron knows what’s going on.”</p><p>“Wait. Aesop and Naib are here too?” Kurt looked at Norton in shock.</p><p>“Yes, well, Aesop found me together with Michiko. As for Naib… We still don’t know where he is…” Norton gripped his hands together tighter. “Knowing Naib, he can survive in a situation like this... Hopefully…”</p><p>“Wait… A book suddenly took some of you guys here… Like, shadows came out from it?”</p><p>“Yes, exactly.” Norton looked at Wilson and Willow. Suddenly their expressions turn into serious look.</p><p>“That might be the Codex Umbra that Maxwell is so angry about.” Wilson said, thumb pressing his chin.</p><p>“Codex… what?”</p><p>“Codex Umbra, It’s a book that contains black magic and also the cause of this madness. That’s why HE came to talk to me that night.”</p><p>“What do you mean, Mr. Wilson?” Wendy looked at him with worried look in her eyes. “Did the bad guy hurt you again?”</p><p>“No, no, Wendy. He only visited me to complain that someone stole the Codex and exchanged it to a storybook.” Wilson explained as he gives gentle pats on her.</p><p>After hearing him, Kurt looked at him eyes widened in shock. “Th-that might be it! Maybe my book is with him!”</p><p>“Well... That’s a possibility. There’s no other explanation on how you guys even got here in the first place without any connection to Maxwell.” The Scientist deducted</p><p>“Let’s find Mr. Maxwell!” Abigail stands up, excitement is clearly shown.</p><p>“Let’s go on an adventure!” Webber did the same.</p><p>“Can you lend us a hand, Willow?” Wilson asked.</p><p>Willow crossed her arms as she enters in deep thought until she looks at him again and nods. “Very well, give us tonight to prepare.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone agreed and stack up their things and ready to leave as soon as morning comes in.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! You kids ready?”</p><p>“Yes, Ms. Willow!” Wendy and Webber confirmed as they both raised their right hand. The darkness disappears and the world lit up again indicating morning.</p><p>“Let’s g-“</p><p> </p><p>*Distant Roaring*</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Norton looked around them.</p><p>“Oh shit! We gotta move away from the base. Quick!” After Willow’s warning, all of them run as fast as they could until they are far away from the base. “This should do.”</p><p>“What was that?” Michiko asked.</p><p>“It’s the big bad monster, Ms. Michiko.” Wendy answered.</p><p>“Big monster?” Norton looked at Wilson who only nods as he understood what he meant.</p><p>“Friends ready to fight.” Wolfgang wears his battle gear, same for the others.</p><p>“This, this shouldn’t happen yet.” Wilson slightly shakes his head. Norton and Michiko looked at him in confusion. “It’s too early!”</p><p>“Now that you mentioned it, you’re right. It’s been only six days of winter season.” Willow looked back at the Scientist.</p><p>“It’s been more than one minute, right?”</p><p>“What is it, Mr. Wilson?” Webber went near beside him.</p><p>A beep made them jump a little and they looked at the Prospector. Norton took out the device in his pocket and his face went pale as if he’d seen a ghost. <em>‘Help me!’</em> A message appeared on top of Aesop’s sphere. “W-we gotta go back! NOW!”</p><p>“What is it, Norton?” Michiko concerned as she saw the Prospector’s grip on the device shakes.</p><p>“AESOP IS IN DANGER!” Norton’s shouting made the other’s move immediately running towards back to the previous base. “Hang in there, Aesop.” He murmured under his breath and heart thumping loudly because of the device suddenly working.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I dunno how to build up tension so... here we go XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Danger in Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It’s been a few days and nights since Aesop stayed in the base. He kept fiddling with the device in his hand hoping that it would work. He did what he could to distract himself from the anxiety now that he’s all alone again. He’s used to it, yes, but since he received that letter and met everyone at the manor, he slowly changed. “I wonder what everyone is doing back at the manor…..”  But he can’t help being homesick, even though the manor isn’t their home, but to him, it is home. “Joseph...” Aesop sobs making the owl woke up from its slumber. It looked up to see the Embalmer and nudges its head in his chest.</p><p>Aesop felt it and accepted the comfort coming from the owl. “I guess we felt the same… You miss Eli and I miss Joseph…” The owl opened its wings and wraps it around him making Aesop giggle.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The world lit up indicating a new day. Aesop stands up, Brooke still in his arms, walks towards the blueprints near the alchemy machine.</p><p>Suddenly, the ground shakes violently causing Aesop to almost lose his balance. “Wh-what is going on?” The ground keeps shaking until it stops after a minute. A loud roar made Aesop’s legs suddenly gave out, releasing the owl and placed his hands in his head. Something in his mind is telling him to get away quickly but the sudden noises scared him and froze in his place.</p><p> *THUD*</p><p>*THUD*</p><p>*THUD*</p><p>The beast stands behind Aesop. He can feel the cold breathing blew down above him. He slowly looked behind him and saw the winter beast. A huge furred monster with two big antlers attached to its head, a single big eye in the middle of its face, standing behind him in two large hooves of a deer.</p><p>“D…De….. D-Deerclops!” As Aesop called out its name, the beast raises its claws. He closes his eyes and brace himself for the pain and death only to hear the beast roaring followed with heavy stomping. HE open his eyes and saw the Deerclops is taken by surprise as owl repeatedly dived, clawing around the beast while swiftly dodging its large claws.</p><p>“Brooke!” Aesop shouted. As soon as he’s back up, he whistled to the owl to call it back to him and started running away. He took out the device in his pocket and keeps tapping that one single message. “Come on! Work! Work! Please work!” The Deerclops catches up to them by big steps. It raises both of its claws and quickly swipes it towards them making large spikes of ice come up from the ground. Aesop somehow dodges it almost grazing his vest. It didn’t stop Aesop to keep running until he gasped. “Th-there it is!” The owl’s sudden screeching halted Aesop’s joyous moment as an ice came up in front of him, almost running into it when he accidentally trip on his feet and avoided his death for the second time. He grunts as he felt the impact of him falling down to the ground.</p><p>“Hngg! J-just a little more!” He pushed himself up using his uninjured arm. “C-come on! It’s just right there!” Just as Aesop managed to stand up, a claw suddenly hits his body effortlessly tossing him to the side, skipping on the ground until he stopped rolling a few meters. He should feel the pain in his body but for some reason he only felt numb. He can’t move his entire body, his head facing the beast slowly walking towards him. Brooke landed in front of Aesop then faces the Deerclops, wings flap open as it screeches towards it as a warning. But that didn’t stop the winter beast.</p><p>“Brooke… D-don’t worry… about me… S-save yourself…” Aesop weakly pleads but the owl didn’t obey him. “Th-they can’t lose you too... Please, Brooke... for Eli...” That gained the owl’s attention as it looks at him seeing the sadness in its eyes. Aesop holds back his sobbing and smiled at him. “I-I’ll be fine... I’ll catch up to you... Eli’s gonna be worried... If you didn’t come back...”</p><p>The owl let out soft hoots and scoots closer to him. Wings spread out and covered the Embalmer with its small figure.</p><p>“I see.....” Aesop breaths and exhaled heavily. “I guess... we’ll get scolded... by Joseph then.... heh.....” He closes his eyes, preparing his self for the incoming blow as he can feel the presence of the beast raising its claws.</p><p> </p><p>Until another pained roar can be heard from the beast. Aesop half-opened his eyes in a blurry view. The Deerclops trash around the place as it keeps reaching its back where a claw-like wound can be seen. He also saw fog swirling around the winter beast down to the ground that leaves a trail to somewhere he can’t see.</p><p>“Aesop!”</p><p>The Embalmer heard his name by a familiar voice which he immediately knew.  It’s Naib!</p><p>The Mercenary’s footsteps came closer then kneel down beside him. “Shit! This is bad. It looks like he’s too injured to- Oh! Brooke, you’re here too?”</p><p>The owl hoots happily at their rescuer.</p><p>Another familiar figure catches up to them. “Naib, we need to move now!” It was Jack.</p><p>“I know! I know!” Naib carefully carried Aesop and placed him on his back. “Let’s go!”</p><p>It may be the wrong timing to think this, but, he felt relieved to know that Naib is okay same with Jack.</p><p>As much as he wants to keep himself awake, his mind and body were tired from everything that happened. He finally rests his eyes and everything around him went silent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>..........</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*knock knock*</p><p>The door of the Seer’s room opened. “I’m back, Eli...” The survivors’ Doctor closed the door behind her and went beside the bed where the Seer still in his bed unconscious. She placed down the bowl with lukewarm water and towel that she’s carrying with her on the floor just beside her. She soaked the towel and squeezed out the water letting only the heat stays in the fabric and started wiping Elis’s cold skin. She noticed how cold his skin was even though the only window in the room is opened but the wind coming from outside isn’t that cold to begin with.</p><p>As she repeated the same process and about to wipe his face, her expression became sad as she saw Eli crying in his deep sleep. “Please don’t cry, Eli.” She wipes the wet tears in his cheeks. “Everything will be okay. You can overcome this. WE can overcome this.” She whispers encouragement even though she knows he can’t hear her. “Please come back to us too.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so mad at myself cuz I overwrite my files and have to retype this chapter AGAIN and my brain hurts just to recall what did I wrote in it ;w;</p><p>And look who came running to help!<br/>Aesop keeps getting bullied by The Constant and I'm cryin. Imma gib him a break for the following chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“I wonder what everyone is doing back at the manor…..”</p><p>
  <em>'Hm?'</em>
</p><p>“Joseph...”</p><p>
  <em>‘That voice... Aesop?’</em>
</p><p>*sobbing*</p><p>A pair of eyes opened as it woke up from its slumber. It looked up to see the Embalmer crying.</p><p>
  <em>‘Please don’t cry, Aesop.’</em>
</p><p>It nudges its head in Aesop’s chest.</p><p>
  <em>‘Why am I nudging my head in his chest?’</em>
</p><p>“I guess we felt the same… You miss Eli and I miss Joseph…”</p><p>
  <em>‘But... I’m Eli- oh...’</em>
</p><p>The seer raises his hand... but instead of human hands, a pair of familiar brown wings wrap around Aesop.</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m... in Brooke’s body?’</em>
</p><p>His thought interrupted as he saw Aesop smiled at him. He would love to smile back but he doesn’t know if an owl can even smile or make faces. But Brooke has a cute face, would that be enough?</p><p> </p><p>As the world lit up indicating a new day, he looked around his surroundings.</p><p>
  <em>‘Where are we? Where is this place? Is this a dream?’</em>
</p><p>Aesop stands up, Brooke or... Eli, still in his arms, walks towards the weird machine.</p><p>Suddenly, the ground shakes violently causing Aesop to almost lose his balance.</p><p>“Wh-what is going on?” The ground keeps shaking until it stops after a minute. A loud roar made Aesop’s legs suddenly gave out, releasing the owl and placed his hands in his head.</p><p>
  <em>‘Aesop!’</em>
</p><p>Eli flew just beside him avoiding the violent tremors of the ground. Not too far from them, he saw a big furred beast coming on their way.</p><p>
  <em>‘Th-this is not a dream, self! Uh- Aesop! You have to move!’</em>
</p><p>His pleas probably only sounded like an owl screeching at him but the Embalmer keeps still in his spot as he whimpers.</p><p> *THUD*</p><p>*THUD*</p><p>*THUD*</p><p>The beast stands behind Aesop. Eli doesn’t know what to do to fight something that huge.</p><p>“D…De….. D-Deerclops!” Aesop called out its name when he looked back. The beast raises its claws.</p><p>
  <em>‘No you don’t!’</em>
</p><p>Eli dived from up high in the sky towards the beast with his sharp little claw. The winter beast, Deerclops, is taken by surprise as Eli repeatedly dived, clawing around the beast while swiftly dodging its large claws.</p><p>“Brooke!” Aesop shouted. As soon as he’s back up, he whistled to the owl to call it back to him and started running away. He took out the device in his pocket and keeps tapping that one single message. “Come on! Work! Work! Please work!” The Deerclops catches up to them by big steps. It raises both of its claws and quickly swipes it towards them making large spikes of ice come up from the ground. Aesop somehow dodges it almost grazing his vest.</p><p>
  <em>‘Where are we going, Aesop!?’</em>
</p><p>Aesop keeps running until he gasped. “Th-there it is!”</p><p>
  <em>‘Watch out!’</em>
</p><p>The owl’s sudden screeching halted Aesop’s joyous moment as an ice came up in front of him, almost running into it when he luckily trip on his feet and avoided his death. He grunts as he felt the impact of him falling down to the ground.</p><p>“Hngg! J-just a little more!” Aesop pushed himself up using his uninjured arm.</p><p>Eli is panicking and doesn’t know what to do. He can’t help him get up with a body of a small bird.</p><p>“C-come on! It’s just right there!”</p><p>
  <em>‘Where!?’</em>
</p><p>Eli tried to ask but then he saw where Aesop is looking at.</p><p>When Aesop managed to stand up, a claw suddenly hits his body effortlessly tossing him to the side, skipping on the ground until he stopped rolling a few meters.</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh my Lord! Aesop!’</em>
</p><p>Eli fly towards Aesop and landed in front of him.</p><p>
  <em>‘Please, get up! Aesop, please.’</em>
</p><p>Eli then faces the Deerclops, wings flap open imitating the same gesture that Brooke always make when it’s angry.</p><p>
  <em>‘D-don’t come any closer! I-I’m warning you!’</em>
</p><p>The owl screeches but that didn’t stop the winter beast.</p><p>“Brooke… Don’t worry… about me… Save yourself…” Aesop weakly pleads.</p><p>
  <em>‘I won’t leave you here, Aesop!’</em>
</p><p>“Th-they can’t lose you too... Please, Brooke... for Eli...”</p><p>That gained the owl’s attention as it looks at him.</p><p>
  <em>‘And they can’t lose you too... Aesop... Joseph is waiting for you.’</em>
</p><p>Aesop smiled at him. “I’ll be fine... I’ll catch up to you... Eli’s gonna be worried... If you didn’t come back...”</p><p>Eli’s heart felt like it broke into many pieces at the words his friend has spoken. How he prioritize his friends most than himself.</p><p>The owl let out soft hoots and scoots closer to him.</p><p>
  <em>‘I won’t leave my precious friend behind. We always stick together like always.’</em>
</p><p>Wings spread out and covered the Embalmer with his small figure.</p><p>“I see.....” The Embalmer breaths and exhaled heavily. “I guess... we’ll get scolded... by Joseph then.... heh.....” He closes his eyes, preparing his self for the incoming blow as he can feel the presence of the beast raising its claws.</p><p> </p><p>They heard a pained roar. Eli glanced behind him and saw the Deerclops trash around the place as it keeps reaching its back where a claw-like wound can be seen. He also saw fog swirling around the winter beast down to the ground that leaves a trail to somewhere until he saw two familiar figures running towards them.</p><p>“Aesop!”</p><p>Eli recognized the voice and felt to see hope again.</p><p>
  <em>‘Naib! Jack!’</em>
</p><p>It looks like Aesop’s not alone.</p><p>The Mercenary kneel down beside the Embalmer. “Shit! This is bad. He’s too injured to- Oh! Brooke, you’re here too?”</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m so glad you guys came!’</em>
</p><p>The owl hoots happily on their heroic appearance.</p><p>Jack catches up to them. “Naib, we need to move now!”</p><p>“I know! I know!” Naib carefully carried Aesop and placed him on his back. “Let’s go!”</p><p>The Ripper let them run first as he slash his bladed hand towards the Deerclops hitting it directly making it growl from the sharp fog blades that hit it.</p><p>
  <em>‘Over here, Naib!’</em>
</p><p>Brooke pulls Naib’s hood once and flew back and forth towards the wormhole. Naib quickly got the message and followed the owl. “Jack, over here!”</p><p>They arrived at the wormhole and opened its mouth for them.</p><p>“Is this even safe?” Jack raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Better than staying here. I’ll go first you cover for Aesop. Let’s go Brooke!” Naib handed the Embalmer to Jack and let the owl hid in his hood before sliding down the hole.</p><p>“Here goes nothing.” Jack muttered before covering Aesop with his coat while carrying him in his arms and followed the Mercenary, leaving the winter beast stomping around the area.</p><p> </p><p>.....</p><p> </p><p>“Woah! Oof!” Naib came flying out of the wormhole and landed on something soft. He blinks his eyes to adjust his eyesight only to get surprised by a two horned beast... or animal? He looked around only to realize that he’s surrounded by a herd of these hairy animals feasting on the savanna’s grass mixed with the snow on the ground. He stands up and regains his composure only to get kicked from behind and fall flat in the field of grass. The owl avoided getting smashed when it quickly fled from the Mercenary’s arms.</p><p>
  <em>‘Naib! Are you okay?’</em>
</p><p>Eli asked as he flew around the grunting man then looked beside him and saw the cause of what happened.</p><p>“The fuck!” Naib looked behind him and saw a snickering Ripper standing there. “What was that for!?”</p><p>“If you didn’t just stand still in there then you wouldn’t be like that you know~?” Jack jokingly said and shrugs. “Sorry about that, you good?”</p><p>Naib stands up again patting the straws of grass stuck in his clothes then looked at him then to the Embalmer. “I’m good... How’s Aesop? I-Is he still breathing?”</p><p>Naib’s question made Eli anxious as he flew and landed gently on top of Aesop’s chest and placed the side of his head in his chest. As he heard faint heartbeat, he slightly flaps his wings and nod making Naib and Jack sigh in relief.</p><p>“We should head out-”</p><p>“OR” Jack interrupted Naib. “You stay here with the Embalmer while I gather something to spend the day.”</p><p>It’s Naib’s turn to raise an eyebrow at him. “What? It’s still day time and if he’s here then the othe-“</p><p>“Yes it’s still day time and a good time to find the others. But don’t forget your bad leg and Aesop’s condition. I suggest we take a rest and wait for him to regain consciousness.” Jack moves closer to the Mercenary.</p><p>Naib droops his shoulders and looked down. Jack let out another sigh and shrugs his shoulder to the Mercenary’s making him look at him. “If we want to find the others, we better be at our full strength to help them...Correct?” Jack earned a nod from Naib. A smile formed in his lips hidden behind his mask. “And I think this place is safe enough to lay low for a period of time since these animals isn’t bothered to have us with them. I’ll be just around here. If anything happens just shout my name, alright?”</p><p>“Okay...”</p><p>“Good boy~” Jack gently placed Aesop down the comfy grass.  Naib hissed a bit from the pain in his leg as he sits down beside Aesop. “I’ll be back quickly.” Jack leans down towards the Mercenary. He slightly moves up his mask to plants a kiss in Naib’s forehead making him blush. He pulls his mask back down and leaves them to find whatever he could find in this place.</p><p> </p><p>Naib, left without anything to do, decided to fiddle with the grass beneath them and work something with it while he hums a soothing tune.</p><p>Meanwhile, Eli kept his eyes fixed on Aesop. Following the slow rising and falling of his chest.</p><p>
  <em>‘Why is that human sleeping in broad daylight?’</em>
</p><p>Eli flinched at the sudden feminine voice and looked behind him. One of the hairy beasts is walking slowly towards them.</p><p>
  <em>‘My friend... He’s injured from a mons-‘</em>
</p><p>Eli paused and blinks a few times, eyes wide in realization. He can talk to these animals? He never experienced this before even when he borrowed Brooke’s sight. He looked at the animal again now almost closer to them.</p><p>Naib noticed its presence and automatically readies himself to pounce at it.</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh please, do not be wary. I may look intimidating but I assure that I won’t hurt you.’</em>
</p><p>The animal spoke to the owl where Naib only heard it mooed at them. Eli immediately flew in front of the Mercenary and shakes his head hoping he get what he meant.</p><p>
  <em>‘Naib! They’re good creatures, please understand me.’</em>
</p><p>Naib heard the owl hooting at him. He looked back at the animal that just looking at them with curious eyes then back to the owl. “You sure this fella can be trusted?”</p><p>Eli nods at him finally making him lower down his guard a bit. Eli sighs then looked back at the animal.</p><p>
  <em>‘Thank you, dear owl.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You’re welcome... uh..’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Just call me beefalo since it’s what we are called.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Nice to meet you, Ms. Beefalo. My name’s Eli but I’m currently in the body of my partner owl, Brooke.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘So you’re a human in an owl’s body?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Yes, apparently. I don’t know how it happened but I woke up beside my friend over there.’</em>
</p><p>Eli pointed at Aesop with his right wing and closed it back.</p><p>
  <em>‘You mentioned he’s injured, yes?’</em>
</p><p>Eli nods.</p><p>
  <em>‘Then in exchange for halting the human’s attack, I may not help heal his injuries but I can offer something else. Perhaps, I can act as a warm blanket.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Why of course. We would be glad to accept your offer.’</em>
</p><p>Eli flaps his wings in his delight. He guided the Beefalo towards the sleeping Aesop. Naib, on the other hand, stopped at what he’s doing and watched the Beefalo follow the owl. When the Beefalo is beside the Embalmer, it scoots itself little by little until its fur halfway covered Aesop’s body.</p><p>
  <em>‘Let the other one join too. He might be freezing since he’s not wearing a vest like this human wears.’</em>
</p><p>Eli flies towards Naib and bit the corner of his hood pulling him.</p><p>“What is it, Brooke?” Naib questioned. The owl is still pulling his hood that made him look again to the Beefalo and- “Did it just nod at me?” He looked back at Brooke and grabs him by the side. “I get it, I get it. You want me to go there?” That earned a nod from the owl. “Okay...? I guess it’s better than freezing here.”</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m amazed you can even run in this much cold.’</em>
</p><p>Naib huffed and walk towards the Beefalo. He sits down and rests his back to the furred animal only to get surprised when he got buried halfway in the fur. “O-oh! This isn’t bad at all.” Naib didn’t move in his comfortable spot, completely forgotten what he was doing earlier. The warmth of the Beefalo and the soft fur makes him sleepy.</p><p>Just in time the world’s color turned to maroon. Jack came back carrying few things with him. A smile crept up his lips as he saw both of the survivors’ faces looks like they’re having a good dream. He admits that he’s kinda jealous of the Beefalo having both boys in its furry comfort.</p><p>He placed down the things he have and set up a campfire so they can last the cold night wind. After that, he joins them scooting between the two, Naib resting on Jack’s shoulder while his lap became Aesop’s pillow together with some of the fur since he’s legs is boney.</p><p>Eli flew quietly and landed in front of Jack.</p><p>“Hello there, Ms. Brooke.” The Ripper greeted.</p><p>
  <em>‘Jack! It’s me, Eli!’</em>
</p><p>“Your hooting may sound pleasant to the ears but do lower it down a little.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Then how am I supposed to tell you then- oh!’</em>
</p><p>Eli noticed the unfinished grass rope that Naib is fiddling earlier. He took that and placed it in front of the Ripper who only looked at him curiously.</p><p>Slowly, Eli struggled forming the thin rope forming lines letter by letter.</p><p>“E”</p><p>“L”</p><p>“I”</p><p>The owl pauses then continues.</p><p>“M”</p><p>“E”</p><p>Then the owl made an arrow pointing in itself.</p><p>Jack pieced everything and let out a gasp. “Eli? For real? You can see us?”</p><p>The owl placed the tip of its wings and placed it in its lips gesturing a shushing pose.</p><p>Jack looked to his sides then sighed as he confirms that the two didn’t wake up. He leaned a little and lowered his voice. “How?”</p><p>The owl, Eli, can only shake his head.</p><p>
  <em>‘Even I don’t know how I end up in Brooke’s body.’</em>
</p><p>Jack scratches his chin. “This is a problem. I’m glad that you’re here... I mean, in an owl’s body but... How in the hell am I supposed to understand an owl?”</p><p>Eli drops his wings to his side and groaned.</p><p>
  <em>‘If only Norton is here...’</em>
</p><p>“Have you been with Aesop the whole time? Did he know that you’re you?”</p><p>Eli shakes his head looked dejected.</p><p>
  <em>‘I only got here just a few hours ago, I think.’</em>
</p><p>Jack tilts his head to the side. “It seems we can only communicate by a question of yes or no.” He leans back returning to his comfortable position. “Then, did you get captured by the shadows back in the manor?”</p><p>*Shakes*</p><p>“Hm... You only got here recently?”</p><p>*Thinks about it.... then nods*</p><p>“Okay... Then... How’s everyone.”</p><p>The owl stared at him for a bit then looked down.</p><p>“Not so well, huh... Any good news? Like, did they found a way for us to return back?”</p><p>*Shakes*</p><p>“Figures...” Jack sighed. “Looks like we’re gonna be stuck here for a while.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Jack...’</em>
</p><p>Eli hops towards the Ripper and snuggles within his coat.</p><p>“Better rest too then... I’ll be the look out.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Thanks... sorry...’</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Imma let the bois have some rest. ;w; I nid pills to keep up with meh fics.<br/>Again, thanks for reading this far owo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>